


Winter prompts

by AspenDrake



Series: Points of Confusion [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Uploading this on my phone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspenDrake/pseuds/AspenDrake
Summary: From a collection of winter related writing prompts: D





	1. Let it Snow

Caboose laughed joyfully at the falling snow. Despite the fact that they were in the middle of Chorus’ summer, the Reds and Blues had discovered that it was December back on Earth. Now that all the chaos was over for a bit, Grif had agreed to make it snow. Sarge had located Lopez’ old body and the weather control device inside it. After Loco found some D batteries, the older colonel had gotten it to work for a brief moment, setting it to snow. Of course, it blew up moments after the weather changed. Sarge was fine, just a little surprised. 

“Dude, that was awesome!” Tucker laughed. He screamed and ran as Sarge fired his shotgun at him. The Red and Blue ran in circles around Wash and Carolina until Sarge reversed direction. He pumped his shotgun threateningly. Tucker screamed (and no, it definitely wasn’t like a little girl) and tried to hide behind Caboose. That effort failed when Caboose randomly decided to make a snow angel. By dragging Tucker along the ground.

“No! Stop! That hurts!” he wailed. Caboose lifted him by the ankle.

“I am making a snow angle!’ he cheered. “And stupid Tucker will finally help with something!” 

“Okay, first off, it’s a snow ANGEL, not angle,” Tucker huffed. “Second of all, I’M NOT STUPID, and third, PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!” Caboose dropped him. He landed in a heap on the ground, groaning.

“Dude, that was awesome,” Sarge mocked. He laughed for a minute before stopping. Tucker twitched from where he was laying on the ground. 

“Mpph hmmp mmmh,” he mumbled. Caboose picked him up again.

“What did you say?” he asked. Tucker glared at him.

“I HATE YOU!” he roared. Caboose looked at him dully for a moment before dropping him again. At Tucker’s muffled scream, Wash finally looked away from his conversation with Carolina. He shrieked and ran over to the smaller man’s side. Church flickered into view, laughing.

“That was the best thing ever, of all time!” the AI crowed. “I recorded it all!” Tucker screamed again from the ground. Grif and Simmons meandered over.

“Dang, we missed it,” Grif huffed. “We heard screaming and came over to see if Sarge finally snapped and tried to kill you all.” Wash shot him a scathing look.

“Caboose, you want to make a snowman?” the heavy-set man asked, turning to the tall Blue. Caboose whooped, darting off in a random direction.

“Whoops?” Grif offered as Simmons glared at him. The cyborg wordlessly pointed in the direction Caboose ran off in. Grif sighed and trudged off to go find the Blue. Simmons shook his head. 

“That idiot,” he muttered fondly. 

“You two should kiss!” Church shouted. “And I’m actually not being sarcastic, which actually scares me.”

“I vote yes on both,” Tucker added, leaping to his feet.

“Dang it!” Carolina hissed. “I just lost twenty bucks!” Wash was whooping and leaping in a circle. 

“Yes! That means I have enough to finally get that kitten! And a kitty condo, and food, and toys, and ooh!” He dissolved into mumbles about what all he’d need for a cat. Church and Tucker stared at him.

“Wait, how much did you win?” Tucker asked, amazed.

“And what did you bet on?” Church questioned. Wash turned to him, beaming.

“I just won two bets! Maybe more! The first one was that you’d be for Grimmons.” he ignored Simmons’ squawking. “The second was that you’d quit being sarcastic about Grimmons. I can’t say the rest, though.” Church shrugged and nodded.

“Makes sense. I get 30 percent of all bets made in my name, though,” Church replied. Wash whooped again.

“Yes! That’s the third bet!” he cheered. Church could only watch as he dissolved into a little dance.

“Are… You know what, never mind,” the AI grumbled. His avatar flickered when a snowball passed through it.

“Still a hologram,” he commented flatly. Grif’s snicker made him turn around. Caboose was holding a massive snowball over him, Tucker, Simmons, and Wash. Simmons screamed in horror as Caboose dropped the snow.

Grif broke down laughing. Carolina was working to rescue the buried trio alongside Church, who was trying and failing to hold back his laughter. Caboose looked extremely proud of himself for that stunt. 

“What’s going on?” Sarge panted. He had just run over at Simmons’ scream.

“No- nothing,” Church laughed. Carolina swatted through his avatar irritably. She was just beginning to make a dent in the snow when the three soldiers popped out. Simmons had used magnetism to launch himself up, Wash had tunneled, and Tucker had used his sword to melt some of the snow.

“Aww,” Caboose whined. “That was supposed to be for Mister Fluffy Bottom, but you killed him.” Tucker snarled at him.

“Maybe if you hadn’t buried us all, ‘Mister Fluffy Bottom’ would still be alive!” he snapped. Grif stepped in between the two, holding his hands out.

“Alright, calm down, or you’re going back under the snow,” he huffed. Tucker started to say something, but Grif glared at him.

“Calming down now,” the teal soldier weakly agreed.  
_________  
After a while longer of enjoying the snow, the Reds and Blues returned to the base. Apparently, Sarge’s machine had made most of the planet have either snow or rain. On the one hand, it was fun to play in the snow and just let loose. On the other hand, the desert was even getting snow. How was that possible? 

Kimball sighed, but smiled. This group never failed to impress and amaze. Currently, Caboose was wrestling playfully with Loco, who was almost as tall and strong. The two soldiers looked excited to have a playmate who wouldn’t break.

She paused. Since when had she started referring to Loco and Caboose as playmates? Granted, they were childish, but they were both adults and mechanical geniuses. Caboose laughed as Loco managed to pin him. 

“Aunt! Aunt!” he shouted, giggling. Loco thought for a minute.

“I thought it was cousin?” he asked. “Oh well.” He got off of the other man, helping pull him to his feet. They started a snowball fight, although it seemed anything that moved made a good target. In Caboose’s case, Church was a perfect target. That meant the AI was almost constantly barraged with snow. Similarly, Loco seemed to constantly aim for Tex.

Kimball smiled as she heard several soldiers yelling in shock. Even if the planet’s climate was temporarily broken, it seemed that everyone was having fun. She watched as the soldiers returned fire with their own snowballs. 

“Let it snow,” she laughed.


	2. Candy canes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extremely early upload, because my afternoon is about to be busy, so there you all go! : D
> 
> Today's prompt was: Candy canes. I tried to stick with it, but I feel like I got distracted somewhere. Oh well.

“Caboose! Loco!” Church shouted. To his surprise, three tall blue soldiers showed up, although one was considerably shorter. 

“Captain, should I leave?” Andersmith asked. Church scowled. 

“If you want. I’m just handing those two something so they can leave,” the AI snapped. Grif lumbered up behind him, Simmons following.

“Hey, you told us to meet you here,” the Hawaiian huffed. Before Church could say anything, Tucker and Wash jogged over. 

“Man, you know how much I hate this,” Tucker whined. To his credit, he wasn’t out of breath, but he and Wash had only just started. “You’re just going to hand it to us and then Wash is going to make me run.” Church appeared in front of his face. 

“Too bad. Quit whining,” he sneered. Tucker swatted at him, his hand passing through.

“Still a- holo- gram. Would- you- quit- that?!” Tucker kept batting at the AI. Church moved to just out of Tucker’s reach.

Doc and Donut darted into the growing group. The small medic let himself fall behind his friend, watching the ground. Church sighed in irritation.

“Yes, you too, Doc,” he huffed. Doc perked up and grinned. He opened his mouth to say something, but screamed as Sarge fired his shotgun into the air.

“Alright, ya dirty Blue! What do you want from us all?” the Red growled. Church put his head in his hands and screamed. Loudly. 

“Carolina, just get over here,” he groaned. The teal freelancer stormed over to the assorted soldiers holding a box. Tucker grinned in anticipation.

As Church raised his head, Carolina passed Caboose and Loco two candy canes each from the box. Instead of the standard red and white, they were blue and white. She had already pulled the wrapper off so when the two immediately bit into them, they weren’t eating plastic. Everyone else got two as well. 

Tucker held one in his mouth until it formed a sharp point.

“On guard!” he yelled, holding the candy cane like a knife. Sarge had done the same with both of his. 

“Aha!” the Red yelled back, holding both of his. Grif swiped another four when Carolina wasn’t looking, turning all six of his into points. He stuck them in between his fingers and iced over them.

“Psst! Simmons!” he whispered. The cyborg turned to face him, staring in an unimpressed manner.

“Uh huh,” Simmons deadpanned. Grif snickered and swing at him mockingly.

“Why did you make them into points if you were going to ice them?” Tucker asked him. Grif glared at him.

“Because you can still see them,” he huffed. Simmons yelped as Tucker and Grif started swinging at each other. Quickly, he reversed the magnetism in his arm and leg and rose into the air. Wash threw a sharpened candy cane at Grif, who caught it in his mouth. Wash made a face of disgust. Sarge started slashing at the freelancer, who defended himself with his other candy cane. Doc and Donut were talking quietly as Doc crunched on his and Donut ate his… _suggestively. ___

__Carolina handed a pair of candy canes to Andersmith, who pocketed them almost immediately. Tex appeared in front of her. Immediately, the Reds and Blues stopped everything and started eating the treats normally. Lopez, who had been walking past, suddenly turned and bolted for his workshop, screaming in terror._ _

__Wash, Carolina, Loco, and Andersmith stared at the others in shock. Church had moved over to Caboose and was pretending to be very fascinated with some passing clouds. Grif was eating the ice off from his candy canes before he gave up and shoved the whole mess into his mouth._ _

__“I wonder what happened here,” Tex commented. The Reds and Blues glanced at each other before nodding._ _

__“Every man for himself!” Grif wailed, bolting out of the camp. Simmons angled his metallic limbs to take off again and fly after him. Sarge fired a couple of rounds in her general direction before racing in a very crazy pattern. If traced on a map, it was actually the outline of a shotgun. At the end, he kept running in the same direction. Church stuck to Caboose, who grabbed Loco and teleported away. Tucker charged past Carolina and Tex, moving faster than Wash had ever seen him go. Donut and Doc screamed in synch. Donut grabbed the medic’s hand and pulled him towards the bunks, presumably to hide. Tex and Carolina just sat by and watched._ _

__“Well,” Carolina finally got out. “That was… something else.” Tex just laughed._ _

__“Come on, we have more candy canes to pass out,” the AI grinned. Wash turned to face her, as did Andersmith._ _

__“What was all… that?” he gestured vaguely at the empty area in front of them. Tex cackled._ _

__“I used to beat them up before I knew I was an AI in a robot body. If Caboose had been any smarter, he could have dismantled my body and ‘killed’ me right away. I showed up after Caboose and Sheila shot Church,” she replied, still grinning. Wash shook his head._ _

__“How did that group ever beat any of us?” Carolina groaned. Wash turned to look at her with a defeated expression._ _

__“They each have crazy abilities and they’re insane so no one expects them to be able to fight? Because Tex went first and was mean enough that they actually felt threatened enough to want to learn to defend themselves, even Doc? Because they have had so much experience dealing with AIs?” he summarized in a flat tone. Carolina and Tex just nodded._ _

__“Makes sense,” they agreed._ _

__“Now come on,” Carolina snorted. “We have candy canes to hand out.”_ _


	3. Decorations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but I couldn't bring myself to add more to it. Hehehe

Lopez stood perfectly still as Carolina climbed up him. He was standing on Loco, who was standing on Caboose. Grif was on top of him, boosting Simmons, who was supporting Tucker, who held onto Wash. Church and Tex were both extremely amused and waiting for them to fall. Carolina scrambled to the top, determined to get a star on top of a very tall tree. She huffed when she fell short by a pretty good distance. 

“Sarge! We need you up here!” Carolina yelled. The Red slung his shotgun across his back.

“I’m on my way! Andersmith! Give me a boost,” he replied. The lieutenant formed a step with his hands, allowing Sarge to stand on them and get onto Caboose’s shoulders. Loco let go of Lopez’s foot long enough to grab the back of Sarge’s shirt and pull him up to Lopez. From there, Sarge easily climbed over the pile, finally reaching Carolina. Standing on her shoulders, he was still too short. 

“Donut! Get Doc and get yourselves up here!” he ordered. Caboose was the one to pick up the two and pass them up to Loco, who lifted them to Lopez. Donut climbed first, gingerly balancing on Sarge’s shoulders. Doc scrambled up after him, eager to finally help. Sarge passed the medic the star for the tree.

“Can we get a little closer?” Doc asked. Caboose shifted his weight before teleporting a couple of inches closer to the tree. Doc stretched, but still couldn’t reach.

“Oh, I’ll help!” Jensen grinned. Caboose passed her to Loco, who passed her up to Lopez. She scaled the tower before jumping onto Doc’s shoulders. At this point, even Lopez was straining under the weight. 

“Hurry,” Carolina ground out. Jensen was just able to reach, so she carefully placed the star on the tree.

“It’s on!” Jensen cheered. 

“Yay!” Caboose shouted, throwing his arms up. He still held Loco, who still held Lopez, and so on. The chain of people stretched into the air before snapping back. Thankfully, there was still a large amount of snow on the ground. Everyone bowled into Caboose, who wasn’t expecting the impact. He fell, landing on his rear. Everyone else was stuck in the snow.

Sarge was planted head first in a large drift Grif had made in a panic. Grif himself was face down in the middle of it, a couple feet below the surface. Simmons was on his side, frozen from fear. Doc and Donut were already making snow angels. Carolina had landed on her feet, while Wash was literally in a tree. Loco was sprawled happily on his front. Lopez just lay on his back. Jensen had landed on Caboose, thankfully. Tucker was under Wash’s tree, groaning in pain.

Church burst out laughing. 

“Guys, you look dumber than usual!” he cackled. Tex was snickering beside him.

“You are helping with the mess hall,” Carolina sneered. “Now get! We need more decorations!”


	4. Snowmen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's a short chapter again, but I like them short, actually. But, only for the prompts. Anything else will be much closer to the usual 1000 word count. Well, today's prompt was "Snowman"
> 
> I... I had fun with this one. Enjoy.

Of course. When Grif was involved, snowmen were inevitable. An army of them, all spray-painted the colors of the Reds and Blues, should have been expected. And yet, no one figured out what was happening. The issue wasn’t the colors. It was the shape. Grif had helped make very precise models of his friends. Church and Tex had helped pick colors for the armor. And everyone but Caboose, Loco, and Grif had painted them. 

The snowmen were stationed around the base, with the actual soldiers walking around freely. Multiple copies of each person was made for fun. For example, Wash had snowmen in the training room, meeting hall, and bunks. Grif’s were in the mess hall, his bunk, and a freezer. Sarge was very pleased with his being at the shooting range, Lopez’s workshop, and Kimball’s office. 

“So I was saying, Hawaii has this one beach that has green sand. I’ll have to show you at some point. Kai likes that one. Or, she likes the drive,” Grif continued telling Simmons. He had been interrupted by a very confused rookie. Simmons stared warily at him. 

“Why does she like the drive?” he asked suspiciously. Grif shrugged.

“It’s a nice drive,” he huffed. Simmons continued staring. 

“It’s a dangerous drive that needs a vehicle like a Warthog to get there safely,” Grif admitted. “We used to use my old motorcycle to get there.” Simmons gave him an unimpressed look.

“The sand is green!” the Hawaiian reiterated. “Green!” 

“Are you sure you’re not colorblind?” Simmons snarked. Grif swatted at him.

“That’s Kai,” Grif huffed. He opened his mouth to continue, but another rookie charged up to him.

“Captain! But, I just saw you in the mess hall!” he squeaked. “Both of you!” Grif raised an eyebrow.

“And now we’re here,” Simmons butted in. “Did you need anything?” The rookie just shook his head. 

“Apparently, all of you Sim soldiers are teleporting,” he mumbled. Grif snickered.

“First off,” Simmons frowned. “We’re not Sim soldiers anymore. Project Freelancer was broken up. We’re the Reds and Blues.” Grif elbowed him before he could continue.

“Second, of course we can teleport,” he lied. “How new are you? Everyone knows this!” The rookie looked embarrassed. 

“Sorry, sirs. I’ll just be on my way,” the rookie apologized, running off. Simmons turned to face Grif.

“What?” Grif snickered. “He’ll figure it out eventually.”  
______  
Eventually happened when the snowmen began to melt. Various shrieks of horror emanated from around the camp, followed by screams of the Reds and Blues melting. Tucker grinned at Wash.

“I told you the snowmen were genious,” he bragged. Wash scowled at him.

“How much was it?” he asked. Tucker leered.

“Ten whole dollars,” he replied. Wash scowled harder, but handed over the bill.

“Here,” he huffed. Tucker grabbed it and whooped.

“Aww yes! I was needing more-” Wash cut him off.

“I don’t want to hear it,” the freelancer grunted. Tucker whooped again and ran off. Wash sighed. Great. There went his entertainment money.


	5. Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: At the beginning, I almost spoiled the new story. I took it out though. I can't wait to start, so I left this one short, again so I can start on the new story. Today's prompt was: Cookies
> 
> I also introduced a couple of new characters, but they're more... behind the scenes type thing. Don't worry, they won't be everywhere, just in chapters involving the kitchens. Looking at my list, I'm pretty sure they're only in two more, at most. At any rate, I'm off to start the new story. I hope it's up on time.

Donut hummed happily to himself as he pulled a hot tray of cookies out of the oven. The mess hall cooks normally ran the Reds and Blues out of the kitchen, but Donut was always welcome. He turned to face one of the cooks, a woman with dark hair and brown eyes.

“Hey, Ms. Sarah, what do you think of these?” he asked, showing her the tray. Sarah shrugged and grinned.

“I think your friends will love them,” she told him. She narrowed her eyes and threw a knife at the door. From the huff of irritation, she had hit Grif. Sarah glared at the Hawaiian as he left.

“He just took my favorite knife. Donut, dearie, feel free to stay here. Connor will be in in a moment,” she told the pink soldier. Donut nodded and grinned, returning to preparing the next batch.  
__________  
Connor helped him take the cookies out to his friends. He was a shorter man than Donut, but he was vicious in a fight. Or when defending the cookies from Grif. Grif had run away screaming with Connor and Sarah hot on his heels. Connor had returned, looking irritable.

“Hey, where are these going?” Connor asked Donut. Donut thought for a moment.

“We’ll take them to the training room. Grif never goes in there!” he decided. Connor nodded.

“Sounds good to me,” he agreed. Donut had decorated all of the cookies with sprinkles and frosting. Church popped up in front of him. 

“Oh, cookies? It would be a shame if someone called Caboose over, wouldn’t it?” the AI smirked. Donut frowned.

“Church, I just want to get these to the rec room so everyone can have some,” he replied. Church turned to be upside down.

“Fine,” Church huffed. “What flavor?” Donut blinked at him.

“Just sugar cookies with vanilla frosting,” he informed the AI. Church smirked.

“Guess what?” he asked. 

“What?” Donut and Connor chorused. Church flew to look like he was in the cookies.

“I realized I can do this,” he replied. Donut snickered while Connor looked disgusted. 

“Hey, see if you can be completely hidden, then scare Grif,” Sarah jogged up. She was holding a blood-covered knife in her left hand. Church’s eyes widened before he vanished from sight.

“Like that?” he asked. Sarah snickered.

“Perfect. Back to the kitchens I go!” She jogged away, grinning widely. Church started snickering along with Donut.

“We’re so going to scare him,” Donut giggled. “I can’t wait!”   
___________  
It didn’t take long. Connor had left, telling Church to record Grif’s reaction. Grif has walked in and attempted to snag a handful of cookies when Church popped out. Naturally, Grif had screamed and run to hide behind Simmons, who was very unamused. Everyone else was laughing too hard to actually eat any of the cookies. Even Grif started to laugh after a bit. Church had no doubt he was going to get revenge. But that could wait. Right now, there were delicious cookies to eat.


	6. Reindeer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ships~
> 
> Hehehe

“How did Caboose get a reindeer?” Church asked, appearing in front of Wash. “Better question: How did he get a herd of reindeer to obey him and give him rides?” Wash turned slowly to stare at the AI. 

“He did what?”   
________  
As it turns out, Chorus had some sort of native animal that was pretty much the unholy offspring of a reindeer and a lion. It was about the same size as a moose, and so much scarier. So, of course, Caboose and Loco were riding around on them. Caboose was on what appeared to be the leader. 

“Mister Fluff, you are so pretty!” he cheered, patting the animal. Loco whooped. 

“Wiggle loves me,” he grinned. Church appeared in front of the two giant men.

“Caboose, what are you doing?” he asked. Caboose blinked innocently at him.

“I am riding my new pony! Santa gave it to me for Easter!” he replied. Church frowned.

“There are so many things wrong with that sentence,” the AI groaned. Before he could continue, the rest of the Reds and Blues wandered over. 

“Ooh, these are so cool!” Donut exclaimed. Caboose grinned before nudging ‘Mister Fluff’ to make him get closer. In one small move, the Blue picked up Donut and deposited him on a smaller reindeer/lion thing. Grif gave Simmons a boost onto a larger one, climbing up immediately after. Tucker tried to climb his own before Caboose boosted him. Sarge charged a large male before jumping onto its back. Caboose laughed as it snorted angrily.

“He likes you!” Caboose told Sarge. Sarge grinned.

“Son, back where I came from, you jumped on your horse and held on, no matter how hard it bucked!” Sarge barked. “This thing here is about as mean as my old horse Viper!” Caboose laughed for a moment.

“I don’t get it,” he admitted. Grif snorted.

“As usual,” he retorted. Caboose whistled at two of the reindeer/lions to make them follow him. He steered his ride over to Wash and Carolina. The Blue easily scooped them up and dropped them on the two animals. Sister raced over to one and easily flipped onto its back.

“Aww, this one has a baby,” she cooed. Everyone turned to look as a smaller, antlerless version of her ride slunk behind it. Donut cooed as well. Doc finally jogged over, staring hopefully at one of the smaller females. Loco lifted him up onto her back.

Church and Tex appeared over by Kimball. 

“What are these even doing here?” Church asked her. Kimball shrugged. 

“Between Grif and Sarge, it must have gotten enough snow to convince them to migrate here,” she replied. “Normally, they pass through here around the early winter and late spring, moving between the poles, but I guess they got confused by everything.” Church snorted.

“Of course these idiots would break a whole species,” he huffed. Tex snickered.

“You know, we could always go hang with some other group,” she pointed out. Church turned to face her.

“Tex. They brought me back from the dead. If they did it once, they can, and will, do it again. I am not leaving another version of me to their ‘mercy.’” The word mercy was emphasized by air quotes. Tex’s eyes glowed with mirth. 

“Hey! Lovebugs!” Sarge called. 

“Yes?” Grif and Simmons, Donut and Doc, and Church and Tex all replied. There was a moment while everyone processed what had just happened. Grif and Simmons went back to focusing on their ride, Donut and Doc blushed, and Church and Tex appeared in front of Sarge. Tucker and Kai were laughing at the chaos while Wash and Carolina were pointedly not looking at each other.

“Nope! I give up!” Kimball decided, throwing her hands up and walking away. “Have fun! Knock yourselves out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I'm going to attempt to draw one of those creatures. I'll show the drawing tomorrow since I'm working on it tonight.
> 
> I tried to include more ships in this one. I hope you all liked it. : D


	7. Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I brought back the creatures! Today's theme was lights, but I got sidetracked. Hehe

Caboose still had his herd of reindeer lion creatures. In fact, most of the group had grown attached to their rides, even naming them. Grif and Simmons had argued for quite a few minutes whether or not Iekaika was a stupid name. It stuck. 

Doc’s was named Medic. She was an active one, always darting around him affectionately. Sarge named his Cobra, in memory of Viper, he claimed. Tucker named his Chick Magnet, or Chick for short. Kai named hers Hibiscus and the baby was named Lei. Another baby took to following Church, while its mother liked to be near Tex. Church named his Zeta, while Tex’s was named Cisco. Wash caved and named his Skylar. Carolina’s would have been called Punching Bag, but Wash named it Ari instead. Donut decided to name his Canyon.

Currently, the Reds and Blues were using their new pets to get lights strung up. The animals were so much safer than piling onto each other, which made decorating more fun. Kimball watched from her window. 

Caboose was tangled in his lights. As she watched, Loco went to assist. Somehow, he ended up getting tangled as well. She snorted, amused. Mister Fluff and Wiggle waited patiently, nibbling at some grass nearby. Tucker was busy getting Chick to boost him into a tree. Kimball frowned as he placed lights on the underside of several branches. Two bushes were wrapped in lights, along with most of the tree. Now that she looked again, it almost looked like…

“TUCKER!” she yelled. The teal soldier waved at her, moving to sit on Chick properly and race away. Carolina raced after him on Ari. Wash trotted up with Skylar, looked at the tree, sighed, and urged Skylar to walk away. 

Grif and Simmons shared Iekaika, meaning they were both decorating the same building. Church was busy flying around with Zeta chasing him happily. Cisco watched quietly, rumbling happily at Tex, who sat on her head. Donut and Doc were riding around looking for a good place to start. Finally, Sarge was trying to persuade Lopez to modify a gun to shoot decorations. Sheila was already drawing up schematics. A baby had taken to following them, so it had been named Tank. 

Kimball looked back at Caboose and Loco. She had no clue how, but they had managed to snare Wash and Carolina. Tucker was attempting to cut them loose. She blinked, and he was stuck in the mess. She was mildly impressed. As she watched, Skylar got too close, and the creature was snared as well. She had better go help before they tangled the whole camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so here's the meanings of each of the names:
> 
> Mister Fluff: It was Caboose  
> Wiggle: It was Loco  
> Medic: Goes with the general nickname theme for Doc  
> Iekaika: Means strong in Hawaiian (Pronounced ee-KY-ka)  
> Cobra: I don't really know, but I called Sarge's old horse Viper, so I thought I'd continue that general theme  
> Chick Magnet: It was Tucker  
> Hibiscus: Hawaiian state flower  
> Lei: A wreath of flowers in Hawaii  
> Zeta: A letter from the Greek alphabet, following the general theme from the AI  
> Cisco: A town in Texas I live near (I know a guy who legit named his horse Cisco. Its mom was named Lollypop)  
> Skylar: Seems to be the name of one of Wash's cats in a lot of fics  
> Ari: Same as Skylar  
> Canyon: I really had no idea, I googled weird names
> 
> And now, here's my (Very bad) drawings of them:  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [ My DeviantART ](https://aspen1185.deviantart.com/)


	8. Hot Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Hot Chocolate, hope you enjoy! : D

Hot chocolate was always nice after a cold day. Sarge’s weather machine was still working over the base, lowering the temperature. Thankfully, the snow had stopped falling for the moment. Currently, the Reds and Blues were huddled in Caboose’s room. 

“Who wants hot chocolate?” Sheila asked, walking in with a large tray. Lopez followed while he carried a pile of containers. Caboose and Loco sat up eagerly, dislodging most of the others. 

“Hot chocolate!” the two blues cheered. Sheila smiled warmly at them.

“What do you want with your hot chocolate?” she asked. Caboose answered immediately.

“Marshmallows and cream whipped,” he told her. She turned to Lopez, who dropped the containers in a neat pile. Sorting through them, he grabbed a can of whipped cream and a bag of marshmallows. 

Loco decided next. “Syrup,” he requested. Lopez dug around for a bottle of syrup, pouring a generous amount in Loco’s mug. The robot handed him a spoon before turning to the others. 

“Peppermint,” Grif called. Sheila handed Caboose his mug before plopping a candy cane into Grif’s. Lopez passed it to the Hawaiian.

“Can I have some chocolate and whipped cream?” Simmons asked. Lopez prepared his while Sarge went next.

“Hot sauce!” he decided. Sheila raised her eyebrow but dumped a dash of hot sauce into the colonel’s mug.

“I want caramel!” Donut cheered. Lopez put a decently sized glob of caramel into his cup and passed it to him. Wash shook his head.

“Can I just get some coffee?” he asked. Sheila and Lopez smirked, the Hispanic robot pouring some coffee into his cup. Wash’s eyes widened as he took it. 

“I want peanut butter, please,” Carolina requested. Sheila mixed her mug for her, handing it to the freelancer. The two robots sat down with the others, holding their own mugs. Sheila put honey in hers. Lopez had added cinnamon to his. As the snow started lightly falling outside, the Reds and Blues huddled and drank their hot chocolate.


	9. Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt: Angels! Queenace116 wanted to see a genderswap, so I combined the two ideas, and came up with this~

Yep, angels were definitely real, and Church had aggravated one of them. How could they tell? Everyone had swapped gender. Donut was currently twirling elegantly in a long sleeved dress the color of her armor. She was somehow moving safely in her high heels, which impressed everyone. Sarge wore a camo t shirt, cargo pants, and red combat boots. Simmons was in a maroon skirt with a lovely red tank top and black flat shoes. Grif looked pretty content with her orange t shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Lopez looked about the same, but she wore a knee high brown skirt. 

On Blue team, Tucker had an aqua outfit, consisting of a t shirt, shorts, and sneakers. Caboose wore a similar dress to Donut, but in a blue matching her armor, and matching rain boots. She was busy talking with Loco and Donut. Tex was amazed that AI could be gender changed, considering they were constructs, but he and Church were both swapped. Church was in a light blue jumpsuit, and Tex was in a matching black one. 

Carolina was wearing a teal t shirt and jeans. Wash had on a dark grey shirt with a yellow and black skort. Tucker ran over to her.

“Wash! What happened?!” she panicked. Church appeared before her.

“So, angels are a thing here, and I may have gotten a bit too sarcastic with one,” she admitted. Tex was laughing at her.

“Fix it,” Carolina hissed. He pointed at the blue AI. “Or else.” Church gulped. 

“There’s got to be a temple that can fix this,” Wash offered. “I think that was an alien native to here. They must have found the temples and learned how they work.” Carolina snorted, but stayed silent. Church nodded frantically. 

“I can check with Kimball and see if she knows of one.” Before Carolina could say anything, she vanished.

“Does Church know we’ll be back to normal in a couple hours?” Wash asked. Carolina snickered, shaking her head. 

“Does Church know the ‘Angel’ was just Tex?” Wash continued. Carolina was almost laughing at this. 

“And, finally, does Church know that Tucker activated the temple?” Wash finished. 

“I do now!” Church shrieked. Everyone broke out in laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehe
> 
> I love what I did here


End file.
